


Lost and Insecure

by Supernaturalqueen521



Series: Our Story [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Drinking, Fluff, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Missing someone, No Smut, Post-Break Up, Talking, reflecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalqueen521/pseuds/Supernaturalqueen521
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't know what to do with himself to take away the pain, so he goes to the bar, and boy does he regret it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Insecure

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Ok so Sam is really hurt, and I hope that does make you sad, but youll like the ending... trust me ;)

"You've reached Dean's other-other cell... you know what to do," Sam never thought that a recorded message of his brother's voice could be so agonizing to listen to, over and over again. He missed his arms around him, and the kisses on his neck, and the sweet little hums he used to do. He missed the love and affection that his brother gave him every waking moment of every day.

"Dean... p-please answer the phone, please? I know I fucked up, ok? Let's just.. talk about it," He hung up, it felt as if he had left a million messages for him and he knew he was listening, he knew it. He waited ten seconds, just like he did every other call, and then put his phone back into his pocket where it rested until he had another urge to contact his brother. He had left Bobby's, Dean's scent still lingered, and with him still in heat, the emotional trauma and the urge to have his Alpha mate him became way to much for him to handle. Now he was at an old Motel in god knows where, trying to find a case to take his mind off of him, his ex-boyfriend slash brother.

He hadn't talked to Bobby ever sense Dean left and that was weeks ago, he had drank all the whiskey he had snagged from his cupboards before leaving, and without a way of escape, the only choice he had left was to go to the nearest town bar and get drunk there, so he did. He packed up his research and put it away, then he got in the car that Bobby had lent him and drove to the nearest bar in town. The bar was nothing special, only a few people wandered the bar, but to Sam it was enough to stay. 

"I'll take a whiskey," He muttered to the bartender.

***

 

Dean had silenced his phone for the tenth time this evening, he knew it was Sam, who else called him that much? He waited ten seconds and then put the phone up to his ear to hear the message. 

"Dean... p-please answer the phone, please? I know I fucked up, ok? Let's just.. talk about it," He rolled his eyes and threw the phone into the passengers, sighing heavily.

"Was that Sam?" Cas said lightly, he was in the backseat, occasionally popping in to see how Dean was holding up the breakup, so yes, Dean had told him everything about him and Sam.

"Yeah..." Dean wasn't as emotional as Sam was, he seemed to keep everything bottle up inside until Cas came, then he let everything go, because other than drinking, that was the only thing that seemed to help.

"What did he want?" As if he didn't know, but talking about Sam pleading seemed to help Dean, seemed to help him get over the anger that was inside him.

"He wanted to talk Cas, just like last time!" He increased his speed on the road and rolled his eyes when Cas appeared in the front seat with him, holding the cell phone in his lap.

"Why don't you talk to him-"

"Come on Cas not again-"

"It's been weeks Dean, whatever lesson you are trying to teach him, I think he has learned it!" He hated it when Cas yelled at him, it was almost as bad as Bobby, and what made it even worse was that he was right. He just wanted to teach him a lesson, or maybe he just wanted him to feel the same pain that he felt. Whatever the reason, he wanted him to feel pain, and until Sam pinned him to a wall and told him how it was, he wasn't going to give in.

"Cas.... I've got it handled... alright?" He looked over at him annoyed and Cas looked away defeated, as usual.

"Where are we going?" He asked quietly as Dean began to hum to soft rock on the radio.

"To the bar... I need to get drunk,"

***

Sam was about one shot of whiskey away from being completely drunk, and about one bad sentence away from crying right in the bar, he was a complete and total mess. Just the idea of getting drunk reminded him of Dean, and that reminded him of how much he missed him. He downed the last shot of whiskey that he ordered, and rested his head in his arms so nobody could see the tears rolling down his face and chin.

"You ok sport?" The bartender asked gently, and Sam jumped slightly at the gentle voice. It sounded so familiar, so deep yet so soft and it made him want to open up even more to him. Just tell him everything that was going on and hope to god he understood.

"Um.. yeah, fine," He lied, he was a terrible lier, and the older man could sense it. He grabbed his shoulder which made Sam whimper in responce, it felt so much like his brother's touch.

"Ya' sure?" Sam looked up at him with watery eyes and almost choked right then and there. He wasn't sure if he was hallucinating, or if was really that drunk, but his dark green eyes that mixed so beautifully with red suggested different.

"Gadreel? What the hell are you doing here?" He hissed through his teeth, he was both happy and completely pissed off to see him.

"Hell's a little... depressing," He rolled his eyes and leaned on the counter, his face now closer to Sam's. "Thought you said you had a boyfriend," That was the trigger that made Sam crumble, his eyes started to water again and once Gadreel noticed how upset he was he immediatly backed off. 

"We broke up..." he forced out, his voice broken up between sobs.

"What? Why? What happenened?" His voice was so caring, so gentle and it made Sam feel even more worse, he missed his brother, he missed his smile and his strong hugs. He missed his deep voice and how gentle it could be when he wasn't feeling good. But most of all he missed selflessness, and nobody could replace that.

"Well... um, I told him about u-us... and he left me," Sam couldn't look at him anymore, he was sure to cry if he did so and he didn't want to make a scene in the middle of the bar. He could hear Gadreel sigh above him, which made him feel just as bad.

"...I didn't do anything... ok we kissed but I didn't -"

"I know... he wouldn't listen," He played with the empty shot glass as Gadreel sighed loudly above him.

"No offense... but your ex-boyfriend's kinda a dick," He poured him another shot of whiskey and smirked to himself when Sam downed it. Sam knodded and then gestured for another refill, which Gadreel happily gave him. "He hurt you pretty bad," Gadreel sighed quietly, noticing the younger man's puffy eyes and swollen lips.

"Yeah, he did..." Sam refused to look back up at him, he hated the attention really, he just wanted to get wasted so he could forget, even if it was a few hours. 

There was a smell in the air that he found so blissful, gunpowder and whiskey and at first he though it was Gadreel, but the sweetness of the smell didn't fit his profile, and when the man walked away to pour drinks for a rather quiet party, the scent became stronger. And the longer it remained, the more on edge it made him, the more it felt like his heat could come at any second. 

"Sam?" He froze, right then and there, the breath that he meant to suck in was caught in his throat and he felt as if he wa drowning. He hoped that the voice that had just called his name was only made possible by his imagination, but it wasn't he was here and now his hand was resting on his shoulder and he felt as if he could never breath again. "The hell are you doing here?" Sam turned around and was met with the one person who could tear down his walls and leave him so insecure. 

"I'm getting drunk Dean," He said quietly. His brother looked just as messed up as he felt, his eyes swollen and puffy, and his breath unsteady as if he just got over crying.

Dean smirked and pulled a bar stool over so he could sit down next to his brother, which made Sam flinch just a bit.

"I'm ready to talk about it,"                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guess don't forget to tell me how I did, I love feedback.


End file.
